p2fandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer:Priest/1
Schiffe *Kreuzer der Tigerhai-Klasse "Fatale" -> Banks, Melissa Kathryn *DEDFLESH-Raumzeitgleiter -> Crius-Netzwerk *"Olura class Interceptor bzw. patrol craft" -> P2 Nachrichten :CIS Publish Annual Report :CIS liaison Lars Mifsud reports. Yesterday I attended Sheila Nabokov's presentation of the CIS' annual performance review. The findings seemed quite favorable; reported incidents of pirate attack on cargo vessels were down by about 15% on last year, whereas successful CIS patrol intercepts had risen considerably, something Nabokov attributed to the new model 'Olura' patrol craft. On the down side, instances of murder were up, as was black market activity, although more smugglers were apprehended last year than ever before. Nabokov's plans for the next year included expanding the CIS' base of operations by establishing more headquarters, and focusing on increased recruitment. :CIS Bulletin :The CIS are pleased to announce the successful fruition of Operation 'Hornet's Nest', aimed at clearing out the notorious pirate den near Hermes. 50 agents participated in the raid, which saw CIS 'Olura' Interceptors destroy over 30 pirate craft and impound 17 more. CIS Assault Squads then stormed the refueling base and captured 103 wanted criminals; they are occupying the base pending the arrival of demolition experts. A continuous patrol is to be maintained in the area to prevent the base being re-established. :Riots Break Put After Election Chaos :Tony Knox reports. Widespread rioting was reported on the planet of Hermes last night after controversial election results. There have been many incidents of shooting, and police sources indicate a massive growth in the black market Firearms trade. A cordon of 'Olura' patrol ships has been established around the planet to try and prevent smugglers getting through with new supplies. *"Stag class Police Craft" -> P2 Nachrichten :Law Corps Torp Corpses :A report by Tom L. Keefer. Anhur border patrols were celebrating last night, followign a very successful intercept. While on routine patrol, a squadron of 'Stag'-class police craft encountered an unauthorised Monolith-class transporter attempting atmosphereic ingress. Scans revealed it to be chock-full of highly illegal Human Organs, much in demand by the rich, old and unscrupulous. Squad-leader Gibsen issued immediate weapons-free authority. Torpedoes were launched, and seconds later the cargo ship was little more than a burning hulk. I spoke to Gibsen yesterday, who said 'I just hope the unfortunate donors wanted to be cremated'. *"Thripp class Ground Attack Craft" -> P2 Nachrichten :Smart Bomb, Dumb pilot :Military authority Will Enford comments. Hades inhabitants were up in arms yesterday, following a blunder by the local Militia Air Reserve. The incident occurred while 'Thripp' Ground Attack craft practiced using the Descartes Self-guided munition. The target was a series of disused warehouses; unfortunately, a novice pilot flying one of the craft mistook the planet's main Fertilite refinery as his target.. and let fly with both of the bombs his craft was carrying. The high-tech weaponry did its job, and Fertilite imports are now urgently required. *in der Nachricht zum neuen Nachbrenner Update wird auch "Patriot" erwähnt, könnte aber nur Name des Schiffes sein und nicht eine Klasse :Improved Afterburner Available :Test pilot Shane Cleft offers his opinion. It's here! What all speed fiends everywhere have been waiting for! The Afterburner Mark III! I had one fitted to my '''Patriot', and boy, does it move! Far better performance all round, and the acceleration is absolutely unbelievable! I'm telling you, it's really, really good.'' Locations *Anticinedes Höhen, Neo-Cabillus -> Crius-Netzwerk *Dragon Scatterbelt -> Kappa Labore *Candid Vale, Crius -> Surgeon's Blunder *Fermentshire, Bex -> Blessed Aquawine *Frimlet Tower, Neo-Cabillus -> Neuer Crius Anzeiger *Grand Nej, Crius -> Taffin Reclamation Inc. *Groß-Stanton, Anhur -> Shadowplay Bar *Mendra City, Crius -> Regis, Larn *Old Fenton, Anhur -> Interplanetary Aid *Opulus Plaza, Hephaestus -> Galaktisches Gourmet Hotel *Platz des Herrn, Bex -> Heiliges Museum von Hom *Quenchville, Bex -> Blessed Brew Bar *Raumhafen-Komplex Kashur -> Ext. Planetenkontrolle Crius *Roueton, Hermes -> Sinner's Inn *Salusberg, Crius -> Crius-Hospital *Sneiburg, Crius -> Shernikov Med. Ausrüstungen *West Silica, Hephaestus -> Rampant Robot Bar Presse *Wirtschaftsmagazin "Krösus" *Lifestyle-Magazin "King Kiddy" *Neuer Crius Anzeiger *Crius-Riesenposthorn